


Reunion

by ba_lailah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Extreme Underage, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah
Summary: David didn't know when he took the math teaching job at a boarding school that his little brother was one of the students. It's an unexpected bonus.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/gifts).

> Thanks for some choice prompts. I didn't get to write this treat before the collection opened, but I hope you enjoy it now.

It wasn't that David had forgotten he had a little brother. He'd just been estranged from his family for so long that he'd mostly stopped thinking about them, or thinking about why, exactly, they'd kicked him out and told him never to speak to them again.

But a week before classes began, he looked down the student roster and felt a full-body shock, like one of the names had reached out and zapped him.

_Lucas Richardson_

Richardson was a common enough name. No one would blink at David Richardson having Lucas Richardson in his class. And David was 25, too young to have a 16-year-old son and too old to have a 16-year-old-brother—or so most people would think. But their mother was the younger woman their father had dumped his first wife for, and she'd only been 22 when David was born. David was pretty sure she'd gotten pregnant with him as a way of keeping Dad around. Lucas, born when she was 31 and the marriage had long since soured, was certainly an accident. David had never understood why she'd kept the baby. He'd been so happy to have a little brother, though. So _very_ happy. Happy to cuddle him, happy to dress him, happy to handle all the diaper changes...

He counted back to be sure. Yes, little Lukie would be 16 now. Probably not as delicious as he was when he was 8 and David was caught fondling him in the shower. But David was just as happy to fondle teenagers when the opportunity arose, and he was pretty sure an opportunity could be made to arise.

David didn't want to be recognized, at least at first; Lucas might tattle to his parents, and they would probably explain to the school administration why David should no longer be working with children. They'd been too fearful of scandal to press charges after catching him with Lucas, but he couldn't count on that still being true once they learned he was teaching math at a boys' boarding school. Best to be discreet. 

He cut his hair and had it bleached sunny blond (school policies forbade any more outrageous color) and, after some thought, got his eyebrows done to match. A new pair of wire-frame glasses with plain glass lenses completed the transformation. This simple disguise was a success: when Lucas walked into third-period math, he hardly spared the teacher a look.

This gave the teacher plenty of time to look at Lucas while the boys found their seats. David's little brother wasn't so little anymore. He was tall and wiry, with brown hair that flopped into his eyes and an athlete's grace. David remembered him being sweet and shy, but two years among the young men of Camperton Academy had taught him how to be boisterous. It was soon clear that his buddies were the jock types who talked loudly in the back of the classroom, confident that any attempt to enforce discipline would be hamstrung by the administration's deference to their wealthy helicopter parents.

David, who had had to make his own way at 17 without a dime of the Richardson family money, was not afraid of these children or their parents. But he played along, both because he had no interest in losing his new job and because it fed very neatly into his plan for his brother. Lucas and the jocks hung out in the back of the room cracking jokes and posting to Snapchat; David gently requested that they pay attention and was ignored. They half-heartedly stabbed at the weekly quizzes and ignored the homework. By the middle of October, Lucas's solid C in math was threatening to become a D.

As the students were leaving class one Monday, grumbling about yet another quiz, David said, "Lucas, may I speak with you a moment?"

Lucas rolled his eyes but knew he couldn't get away with brushing off a direct request from the teacher. "I'll catch up with you guys at English," he called to his friends. They waved, already disappearing down the hall.

"I'll be honest with you," David said once they were alone in the classroom. "If you keep on like this, you're going to fail this class."

Lucas flinched. "Come on, it's not that bad," he said.

"It's that bad," David told him. He tapped a stack of red-inked quiz papers. "If I were exceptionally generous, I might call this C-grade work. But it's getting worse, not better. Is there something going on with you?" He couldn't resist adding, in his most solicitous voice, "Problems at home?"

"No, of course not," Lucas said. It sounded like a lie. "I'm fine. Trig's just hard. I don't see why we have to learn this sh... this stuff."

"Mm," David said sympathetically. "Maybe one-on-one tutoring would help. I'd hate to have to tell Coach Ober—"

"Oh God," Lucas said. "No, you can't!"

"I haven't said anything to him yet," David reassured him. "Let's set up some tutoring sessions and see if we can get your grade back up to a B-minus before the next time the coach looks at the team's grades."

Part of the appeal of the Camperton job was that David got his very own house on campus. It was small, with only two bedrooms, but that was all he needed. Most importantly, it didn't share a wall with any other buildings.

Camperton had a relaxed atmosphere and was big on students and teachers hanging out together. Lucas saw nothing unusual in David's suggestion of dinner and tutoring at David's place on Tuesday and Thursday nights. And for the first Tuesday and Thursday, there was nothing unusual about it: David made spaghetti (Lucas still liked it) and they dug into trigonometry together, with a lot of sports-based word problems. The next Monday, Lucas got 70% on the quiz, his best grade ever.

"Great job," David said. "I'll make something special for dinner tomorrow."

* * *

Lucas shoveled the last forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good meal. "That was awesome," he said. "You're a great cook, Mr. Richardson."

"Call me David," his math teacher said, smiling. "There's no need to be formal."

Something in the voice was familiar. Lucas stared at him. "David...?" he whispered.

Mr. Richardson's smile got wider. He took off his glasses. "Hi, Lucas," he said. "Remember me?"

Lucas could feel his heart pounding. His head was swimming. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Pure coincidence that we ended up in the same place," his brother said. "What a lucky chance. I had to take advantage of it."

Lucas pushed his chair back, or tried to. His arms and legs felt weak. "You... I don't... what's..."

Mr. Richardson—_David_—came around the table and peered into his eyes. "Your pupils are dilated," he said, sounding concerned. "Don't try to get up on your own, Lukie, you'll hurt yourself."

At the sound of his brother saying his childhood nickname, Lucas began to tremble. 

David held up his phone with the camera pointed at Lucas. "Lucas, are you high?" he asked in his kindly teacher voice. "You should know better than to take drugs on campus. You could get kicked out."

Lucas stared at the camera, bewildered. "I, I, I didn't," he said, "I didn't, this isn't..."

David helped him out of the chair, still holding the phone in one hand, and guided him down the hall. "You don't look so good," he said, his voice echoing in Lucas's ears. "You should lie down."

"Okay," Lucas whispered. Nothing felt right. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Then suddenly they were in a cozy bedroom almost filled by an enormous bed. There was no blanket on it, only a crisp white sheet and a couple of pillows. On a table next to the bed was a stack of hand towels and a small bottle.

David put the phone down on the table and gave Lucas a little shove. Lucas fell to his knees next to the bed. It seemed natural to put his head down. The sheet was cool against his cheek.

"Oops, that's not what I meant to do. But you'll be all right. Let's get these clothes off you."

David pulled Lucas's t-shirt over his head and then tugged him back to his feet and guided him into bending over the bed. Dreamily, Lucas began to count the threads in the sheet. He kept having to start over. He was only vaguely aware of David pulling his jeans and underwear down and hoisting his legs up onto the bed.

Suddenly he felt a bug run over his arm. He slapped at it. Then he felt another. Then more. He sat up and scrabbled at his arms and legs, trying to stop the bugs. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them. It was like they were _under_ his skin. His nails left long red scratches. "Bugs, the bugs, make them stop," he gasped. "Make them stop!"

"Poor Lukie," David said sympathetically. "What a bad trip you're having." He sat on the bed and slowly drew his nails down Lucas's naked back. "Does that help?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," Lucas said, shaking his head. The sensation was so intense. Everything was so intense, so much. He was abruptly, powerfully aroused, and he flushed hotly, knowing David could see his hard-on.

"Gosh, Lukie," David murmured, staring at it. "I hope you're not feeling bugs there."

As the suggestion penetrated his mind, he stared down at himself in shock. He hadn't been... but was he? Could he feel them now?

David reached out and tapped his fingertips over Lucas's cock, and it _did_ feel like the bugs were there now, crawling over his dick and then down into the slit and inside his balls. It was horrifying, agonizing. He shrieked and tried to grab at himself, but David blocked his hands. "I don't want you to hurt yourself," David said, nodding to the scratches on Lucas's arms. "Let me help."

"Help me," Lucas pleaded. "They're _inside_ me, I _feel_ them—"

David picked up the bottle and drizzled lube over Lucas's twitching cock. Lucas cried out at the cold trickle of liquid along his overheated skin. Then David wrapped a warm hand around Lucas's cock and began jerking it slowly. "It feels like they're inside you?" he said. "Well, let's wash them out."

Old memories began to surface as he felt David's touch and heard his voice. Memories of baths and showers, bedtime cuddles, his loving older brother right there to teach him how to feel good and relax at the end of the day. That hand, that same hand, stroking his cock in the same rhythm, tender but inexorable. David knew his body better than anyone, better than Lucas himself. David knew just what he liked.

As Lucas felt his orgasm building, he began to cry. He couldn't make a sound, but his chest and shoulders heaved with his sobs. He tried to put his hands over his face, but his arms were limp, his whole body focused on the tightness in his balls and the terrible rightness of his brother jerking him off.

"You missed me, didn't you," David said, his hand moving faster.

Lucas nodded, tears trickling down his face.

"I missed you too, Lukie. But I'm here now. I'll take care of you. I know just how to take care of you, don't I?"

It was too much. Lucas whimpered high in his throat and felt his tear-swollen eyes roll back as he came all over David's hand.

Unable to stay upright, he toppled over onto his side, managing to land with his head mostly on one of the pillows. David got a towel from the table and wiped them both off.

"You feel better now," David said. It wasn't a question, but Lucas nodded anyway. "That's good. I'm glad I could help. I'll always take care of you, Lukie."

Lucas turned his face into the pillow and shut his eyes.

"Get some rest," he heard David say from a long way away. "I'll let your dorm teacher know you felt a little under the weather and are sleeping it off at my place." He could hear the smile in David's voice. "I won't even tell them you were high. Though I have that video just in case I ever need it."

_I know I didn't take anything,_ Lucas thought. _I know I didn't._ But it seemed so hard to know anything. Everything was upside down and backwards. Everything was so strange. David, here at school, and the drug, and the hand job, and the bugs...

He shuddered all over and decided he'd better fall asleep before the bugs came back.

* * *

When Lucas woke up on Wednesday morning, he was wearing pajamas that smelled like David. He had a wild headache that felt like someone pressing a nail gun against his head and repeatedly pulling the trigger. His memories of the previous night were fuzzy, but he was still absolutely certain he hadn't taken anything, and was revolted to realize David must have drugged him.

Yet somehow, when David came in to see whether he was awake, he didn't ask about the drug. Instead he let David jerk him off again. One thing led to another, and he ended up kneeling next to the bed as David slowly and gently fucked his mouth, just like they used to do.

"We didn't get any studying done last night," David said afterward, pulling his sweatpants back on. "But that's okay. You did so well on that quiz. I'm sure that with some more tutoring, you'll pass my class with no trouble at all."

Lucas, kneeling on the hard floor and tasting the sour tang in the back of his throat, knew he should say no. He knew he should go to the principal, or call his parents. Any leverage David had over him was eclipsed by the leverage he had over David.

But then David smiled at him like they were sharing a little joke, and Lucas understood that the real point of the drugging and the blackmail was to let him pretend he didn't want this.

David kissed the top of his head. "You go take a shower and get dressed, Lukie. I'll make pancakes for breakfast. Your favorite."

"Okay," Lukie said.


End file.
